Going After The Sun
by Jolee Finch
Summary: Nefert has called shenanigans. Again. This time, her brother Ramses is aware and even sends her off... to Hattusa.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Red River. Red River is the work of Chie Shinohara.**

* * *

**Going After The Sun**

Nefert was, once again, on her way to Hattusa. Being the Pharaoh's sister now sure had its benefits. As one of the most influential women in all Egypt, Nefert had many followers, many suitors. Her charm was irresistible, and she knew how to use it to her advantage. After all, the lucky one to steal her heart would have direct connections to Ramses I. That was exactly why, after several escapades, Ramses himself managed to stop a ship sailing just a few miles away from the coast. This was the second time, because during the first, Nefert stood there, arms crossed and shouting to everyone who would hear how she was dying to know since when Ramses thought he was her father. When Ramses was seen again on the coast, waiting and telling his guards to hand his sister over, Nefert got off the ship on her own, and her graceful figure made its way back to the palace. Not a single word was said.

Ramses knew better than to stop her. After much persistence, much questioning why his sister looked distraught, he finally understood. Perhaps, Nefert felt she did not belong in Egypt as well. Just like when he thought his undying passion for Yuri was enough to achieve anything beyond his wildest dreams. Kail Mursili would eventually prove he was the better man, but Ramses knew life could have been different. Glory could have been his upon defeating the king and sorcerer. Three broken ribs would not have stopped him from dueling Kail, but fate had already given him a sense of closure. Yuri was not for him.

Nefert hugged him. That mental image sizzled and replayed inside her as she neared the border and breathed the Anatolia air. Ramses had looked stern, but he knew it was better to let her be.

* * *

He made her stop, but she knew it was only his job to guard the main entrance of the palace. Nefert pouted. Hittite men were stubborn, yet that was how she liked them.

"First Rusafa and now me? Aren't you a firebrand?" Kash blurted out. He took a few steps back. Now it was common knowledge when Nefert wanted something, she would stop at nothing to get it. Even stalk. "What is your business anyway?" he continued, nose in the air.

"My business is with you" Nefert replied, her hand already on the door "it can get boring back home…"

Kash looked alarmed as Nefert closed in and touched the tip of his nose. She could see his sweaty forehead, the beads shining and rolling. There was no braid... not today. She wondered why.

"Please, ma'am, understand I'm on duty—" he began, sighing along with every nerve. Nefert just laughed delighted.

Nefert smiled, however, it was a sad smile; her loneliness was showing through her feminine charms. She stood beside him and he lowered his head. It was clear she was not going to leave and he would have to yield. Chances were she could go straight to the Tawananna Ishtar and complain about being mistreated by one of the Meshedi.

"If what you want is to see the Tawananna, you're free to go inside, ok?" Kash finally replied, expecting Nefert to jump with glee and run inside. Nefert wasn't moving. "Perhaps later, Kash…" she said, looking away and up to the sky. "I could use the company of someone different, since I have no one to stalk…"

"Rusafa was my friend, my brother. You better watch it." Kash warned, brow creasing. "You're the Pharaoh's sister, but there are things, rules and common sense, they're called… do you know what they are?"

Kash closed his eyes for a moment. The only upside to this was that at least he was not alone. She suddenly felt like slapping him. Maybe Hittite men were harder to interact with than she thought. Who knew and Mursili was indeed as strict as Ramses was with his staff…

"So if I wanted to marry a Hittite, what should I do?" Nefert asked, the playful smirk finally appearing since the last time she stopped in Hattusa.

He could not believe his ears at first, but if this was conversation, then this was as good as any topic with the guys. "Don't you have enough power already?" he offered. "You could marry anyone you wanted."

"Is that so?" she countered. "Then why am I here?" she winked at him. _I have no idea at all _went through Kash's brain. "Why would you want me? What's best for you is to marry royalty. Go and be powerful like your brother…"

Nefert looked away, feeling the pangs of frustration. Kash was good as royalty. Yet another man blinded to what he really is. Maybe Ramses was right in being so –awfully paternalistic- and being one more at the palace was the best for her. Both stood there together in silence. The palace was behind them and the world was facing them, unknown and volatile. But so were the palaces they represented as well.

"It doesn't hurt you, at all, how you're wasting my time?" Nefert whined. Kash looked at her. "You're wasting mine and yet I'm spending it away" he answered. "I'm stuck with a damsel here."

"But that's because you've allowed it. You could have insisted on me going somewhere or have me ushered to the palace in haste…" she pointed out, still smiling, but the seriousness was coming back. Nefert received no immediate reply. She just stared at him. He was maybe two or three years older than her.

"There are plenty of men beyond this palace waiting for you. You should know that…" Kash said, breaking the lull between them. "I already know that" she scoffed, her voice suddenly dry. "But at least I would have wanted someone to understand me… and it's been hard…" Nefert looked down, disheartened. She took the wig off, revealing her short, pixie-like tresses.

"I never said that to emphasize how you can't seem to find someone" he cut across. "But that you really can find the one for you. He's out there." His expression softened and she was finally attentive. At last, she had gotten him to talk. "Me?" he smiled. "I know I have to serve my king and my country. Hattusa is my home and it doesn't get simpler than that. There are times I have wanted to go away. Sometimes, memories would persuade me, like they always do. You see that scorching sun? How much I have wanted to go after it…"

Nefert gave him an endearing look. It was long since she noticed Kash had stopped gripping his sword. "Your Tawannana knew when to leave. She left once she knew she was certain she'd never want to go back." He looked into her eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders. Still, Kash turned away when Nefert wanted to kiss him. Seriously this time. In her mind, she knew it was time to go. A swift visit to Yuri, play catch-up, and then back home, like last time.

"I'll have to let you go after the sun" he said. Then he kissed her. Her eyes widened, and right after, she closed her eyes as he embraced her. Once their lips had parted and definitely closed, Kash hugged her again. Without taking his eyes away from her, Kash said, "Who knows, and there might be a time for me to leave. I'll make sure I know I won't want to go back."

* * *

**End notes:**

**Yeah, this was rather corny. I guess. This happened after watching Anywhere But Here… but my idea for this fanfic came earlier than that. Well, more like last night. KashxNefert never happened in the manga, as far as I'm concerned. I just thought it would work, so there it is. Plus I didn't want to do an alternate version with Rusafa alive.**

**Finally, I've hit the 10 fanfics benchmark. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
